1. Intended Use
The invention is an advantageous construction of a rotatable wind turbine tower. The turbine includes the rotor and nacelle. The turbine is attached at the top of the tower and changes direction with the rotation of the tower. The tower has a narrow profile in one dimension and a broad profile in a second dimension. This shape, combined with bearings, allows the tower to change orientation in response to changes in wind direction, aligning the structure with the wind direction to optimally carry the loads, and thereby reducing the weight and cost of the tower.
2. Related Technology
Wind powered turbines are known. Most of these turbines utilize a stationary tower and the turbine rotates 360° in a horizontal plane at the top of the tower.
Some attempts have been made to construct a wind turbine with a tower that turns with the direction of the wind. See UK patent 780,381 wherein a rotating tower is stabilized by 3 legs and the turbine and generator are located at ground level. See also UK patent 10,194 wherein the tower is constructed to turn freely to the wind on two rollers or ball bearings, one being at the base of the girder framework and the other immediately under the “wind wheel” or wind turbine. The rollers or ball bearings under the wind wheel consist of an annular ring designed to prevent the girder framework from having any upward or side motion. The girder framework remains free to revolve by means of rollers attached to the framework. To keep the girder framework or tower in an upright position the annular ring is provided with suitable eyes or holes and securely anchored to the ground by means of steel guy ropes or rods. The rotating truss tower was not aerodynamically shaped.